


All the Missing Pieces of My Heart

by BlackCanary0001



Series: Batman one shots [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Family, Hurt No Comfort, Sad, Sad Ending, The team is noisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanary0001/pseuds/BlackCanary0001
Summary: The anniversary of Dick's parents' death comes around each year and the team may not know what is going on, but they all feel the depressed atmosphere. But this time, something is different and the team investigates, ignoring Wally's warnings and the tear tracks on Robin's face.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & The Team (Young Justice), Dick Grayson & Wally West
Series: Batman one shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905481
Kudos: 51





	All the Missing Pieces of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the first thing I have written without a happy or at least hopeful ending...  
> An Title is from "Sad Song" by We The Kings

**Young Justice**

**Flying Graysons**

**Sad, emotionally hurt Robin**

**____________**

Every year at this exact day, the atmosphere in the mountain was at its lowest. No one knew why, no one knew what made this day so special, but they knew it wasn't a good day. 

The only thing everyone was certain of was, that each and every one of them had to walk on eggshells around Robin on that specific day. 

It happened every time this date came around. Robin would become a marble statue. It was the day Robin would lay down his cocky attitude, would talk to no one and just stare blankly at the walls in his room, no emotions on his face. He would not smile, not cry, nor acknowledged anyone who tried to cheer him up and break through to him. The only one ever allowed in was Wally. For some reason, the red-head seemed to understand their bird's pain and the team wondered if it was really Robin hurting, or the boy behind the mask. 

But this year, this year things were different. This year, it seemed that, whatever was happening, was affecting Robin harder than before. He obviously struggled to keep his emotions in check and if they looked closely, they could see dried tear tracks on his cheeks. This year, something had changed. At first, no one understood, not knowing what to do with a Robin who looked close to tears, shaking whenever someone came close, flinching at the slightest sound. 

And so they decided to confront him about this special day, ignoring Wally's warnings and protests. It was for their little bird's best, they'd say, glaring at the speedster. 

And once they knocked on Robin's door, opening it after not receiving an answer, they saw the thirteen year old, lying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling with his dark sunglasses still on his nose. He didn't seem to realize someone had entered. 

The team often wondered if it was some kind of trauma, forcing the boy to become this not-responding shell. So they asked. 

And Robin, not being able to keep it together, started to let the tears flow, pointing a shaky finger at the wall, as quiet sobs racked his body. The team's eyes focused on a calender, today's date punctured by batarangs and one blood red word written beneath the date: _moarte_.

"The day they fell," came a quiet voice, void of the usual happiness and full of despair. It broke their hearts. "The day they died."

Who, they'd ask and Robin's answer shook them to the core. "My parents." 

And once they left the room, Wally looked at them, nothing but disappointment in his eyes and asked, "Are you happy now?"

And the team shook their heads, tears in their eyes as guilt began to eat them up. 

They shouldn't have pried into their little bird's life.


End file.
